narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate
The Chains that Bind Them Riyan Uchiha woke up in the middle of a meadow. The last thing he remembered was Seireitou taking him away from the grave of the man he had just killed: Kurisu Taizen. Riyan closed his eyes, and sighed, "Why did I have to wake up...?" he wondered to himself. "I wouldn't move if I were you." demanded Seireitou, as a blue-haired girl was tending to Riyan's gashes. This girl had a strange aura, and also possessed what appeared to be a Mangekyou Sharingan. Riyan breathed heavy from fatigue, "I don't intend to..." he whispered weakly. "Why did you save me back there?" Seireitou smirked, "Because I have a proposition that you can't refuse. However... there's the matter of your injuries." He declared, as the girl's eyes glowed as Riyan's wounds began to severely close and heal little by little. Riyan chuckled, "You've got my attention." He glanced at the girl who was helping him. She was beautiful, that was for sure, "Her eyes are doing this...? What skill..." Shiori giggled slightly, "Are you curious? My eyes are indeed Sharingan, and they were born with an abilty for healing." She stated, Riyan's wounds closing up faster by the minute. Seireitou took a seat down on the grass, overlooking the two. "Riyan, tell me. Just how strong is your resolve?" He asked. Riyan smiled at Shiori, something rare for him to ever do, and then considered Seireitou's question, "Sei...I just killed a man that could've beaten me at any second. I lived alone for over five years of my life, training and preparing. My resolve is very strong." He laughed, "Not what I meant. What I mean by that is.. just how far are you willing to go? Don't you realize that Matt is gone? Will killing these people change anything?" He asked. "Not for him....no." he finally admitted, "For me it wouldn't either I guess. I just can't stand what they did..." he whispered, "I want him back so badly..." Seireitou sighed, "At any rate, that is not my plan. I actually encourage your plan to kill Danzo. My proposition is this: Ill help you in your quest, for I know that no Hidden Village can stand up to two Yonkou. However, in exchange, you will allow me to assimillate Danzo's power for myself. Do we have a deal?" He offered. Riyan nodded, "Very well." he responded, wincing in pain from his eyes. He smirked, "Then... there is also the matter of your eyes. I'm sure that, by now, you are close to blindness. Luckily for you, I may have a solution to it." He mused. Riyan's head snapped to the side, "What do you mean by that?" Seireitou grinned, "Let's just say a little birdie gave me the heads up on the name of a man who stole Matt's eyes just after his death. Apparently, Matt's sharingan awakened at the very last second before his death. I figure that if you could kill this man and take back Matt's eyes, you would be able to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou." He answered. Riyan's heart skipped a beat, and his body froze. His attention was still on , "...a man who stole Matt's eyes just after his death." His eyes narrowed, and he slowly got to his feet, "Very well, I'm with you one hundred percent now. Tell me, what is our fist plan of action?" he asked, stretching his sore limbs and thanking Shiori for her medical work as he did. He looked down, "Even the force of two Yonkou isn't enough to crush Konoha and kill Danzo. You will need a team of ninja who will assist." he explained. Riyan scratched his head, "Okay, yes. I know of a few. I've had contacts in other Hidden Villages for some time now. We'll go after them." he replied. "Lead the way." he stated, as he and Shiori were prepared to head out. Hikaru had already left after listening to their plans, but decided not to go against it. The Path... Riyan put on his black haori, and activated his Sharingan, "Our first stop is surprisingly, Kumogakure." he told them, before leaping off into the trees in the direction of the Land of Lightning. "Didn't see that coming." he mocked, as he and Shiori followed Riyan. "Tell me. Are we gonna sneak in? Or go in, guns ablazin'?" he asked. "As much as my contact in Iwagakure would like me to go in with the latter, it must be the former." he joked, "This man has ties with the Yotsuki clan, so we must be cautious." he replied. "Spleeeendid... another rapper." he stated, as he halted. "Riyan... mind telling me something. That Inari technique... where did that come from?" Riyan looked back as he continued moving, "It's an original technique, that originated in my eyes the day that Mataiden died in my arms. It's difficult to control so I try not to use it often." he explained. "Of course... I could have told that much from his Sharingan's chakra output..." he pondered, as he walked ahead of Riyan. "Do you even know how we plan to meet with this dude?" Category:Roleplays